This invention relates to systems for securing vehicles undergoing vehicle frame alignment and, more particularly, to securement components used to secure vehicles at desired locations for frame alignment.
When a vehicle body has been damaged, the frame or chassis of the vehicle is frequently distorted. To correct the frame distortion, various locations of the vehicle frame are secured from movement and pulling force is applied to the vehicle frame in a desired direction at a desired location. To achieve alignment, multiple pulling forces can be applied at various locations on the vehicle frame until alignment is achieved as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,997,283, 5,251,013, and 5,801,834 to Danielson et al. which are hereby fully incorporated herein by reference.
While pulling forces are being applied, it is important that the selected locations are securely held by the securement components to substantially prevent movement. Conventional securement components are generally adequate to secure vehicle frames after they are attached, but some of these securement components are difficult to attach to vehicle frames and lack the ability to attach to vehicle frames in a sufficient variety of desired locations.
Thus, reduction in the labor and time required to attach securement components is desirable to decrease the time required to perform vehicle frame alignments and lower the cost of aligning vehicle frames. It is also desirable to increase the accuracy and efficiency of vehicle frame alignments by providing securement components capable of attaching to vehicle frames in a wide variety of desired locations.
There is, therefore, provided in the practice of the invention a plurality of novel securement components which are capable of attaching to a wide variety of vehicle frame members to increase vehicle frame alignment accuracy and efficiency. These components are portions of a system for anchoring frames and include spring shackle, rail vise, tie-down ratchet assembly, and hole adaptor securement components. Each component preferably includes a mounting mechanism, so that they can be slidably mounted on a cross beam.
The spring shackle securement component includes an L-shaped base plate and a clamp member adjustably coupled with the base plate for clamping the vehicle frame between the base plate and the clamp member. An attachment member is used to adjustably couple the base plate and the clamp member
In a preferred embodiment, the spring shackle securement component also has a reinforcing frame to strengthen and reinforce the base plate, and the attachment member is threaded. Various clamp members are provided for versatility: a U bracket, a half cylinder, and a flat torsion bar. The half cylinder is preferably mounted on one side of the torsion bar which can be inverted.
The rail vise securement component has a rigid base plate with a guide channel and an actuator leg extending upwardly from the base plate. A back clamp leg is also attached to the base plate, and a movable clamp leg, which has a guide pin extending into the guide channel, is moved relative to the base by an actuator supported by the actuator leg.
In a preferred embodiment, the base plate has a second guide channel and the movable clamp leg has a second guide pin extending into the second guide channel. The actuator is preferably threaded, and a second actuator is also provided. A guide handle extends through the actuator leg and attaches to the movable clamp leg, so that an operator can easily move the movable clamp leg back and forth.
The hole adaptor securement component has a substantially cylindrical reference hole insert. The insert is configured and sized to fit with generally slip clearance into a vehicle frame reference hole.
In a preferred embodiment, the hole adapter includes a base plate to support the insert, and the insert is positioned at a location away from the center of the base plate. An adapter ring is provided with a central opening to receive the insert therein. The adapter ring is sized to fit with generally slip clearance in larger reference holes of vehicle frames.
The tie-down ratchet assembly securement component utilizes an elongated tie having a free end held by a tie attachment in a desired location. A ratchet mechanism operatively engages the tie to incrementally decrease a portion of the length of the tie between its free end and the ratchet mechanism.
In a preferred embodiment, the ratchet mechanism is mounted on a base plate, and the tie attachment utilizes a pin removably mounted on the base plate. The tie is a strap flexible over both its width and length for maximum versatility. The tie-down ratchet is preferably used in combination with the other securement components which can be provided with tie attachments to secure the free end of the tie in desired locations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system having improved securement components for anchoring frames to a platform to align the frames.